Sex and Sushi
by GeorgenLunaWeasley
Summary: Luna's been summoned to a late night meeting with a mysterious stranger, does she have the courage to go through with it? Who is this mysterious stranger and what are his plans for Luna? Very Mature.


Harry Potter, yeah, not mine…if I had written it instead of JK Rowling, I would have done some fairly heavy self-insertion perversion with Fred and George.

* * *

A/N Warning for some very, very, VERY slight kinky stuff.

* * *

Sex and Sushi

* * *

_I have a matter of great importance of which I must discuss; one that you will find of great significance. _

_ Come to the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock tonight, room six. There will be great chaos if you do not come.  
_

_ Do not tell anyone where you are going, use the outside entrance, and do not be seen._

_ Takiyashi_

_

* * *

_

Luna stood under the street lamp near the outside entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, reading the note for what felt like the hundredth time. She was excited, yet nervous…it was all so mysterious. The small chime on her watch gave a small peal of bells signaling that it was ten o'clock. She folded the letter and stuffed it back in her pocket, then climbed the stairs, her hand shaking as it slid up the banister.

She pushed the heavy door open, thankful that the hallway was empty. After all, the instructions had been quite clear; she was not to be seen. She shifted forward on her shoes, anxious to keep her high heels off the wooden floor so she wouldn't make any noise. She counted the room numbers as she passed, three, four, five…she stopped in front of room six. An envelope had been pushed up under the room number, her name scrawled across the front in the same nondescript script as the letter in her pocket. She took a deep breath, pulled the envelope free, then opened it and pulled out the parchment.

_!_

_Do not knock, the door is open._

_!  
_

Doubly nervous now, she put the second letter in with the first, and then reached down for the door knob.

"Mr. Takiyashi?" She called out as the door opened, but no one answered. The room was mostly dark but for the corner of the room, under the bathroom door, there was a faint glow of light. Four candles burned, two on each table at the side of the bed. On one of the pillows was a pile of cloth, atop which was a third note.

Luna looked nervously towards the bathroom door. "Mr. Takiyashi, I've come like you asked."

A spark of light shot from beneath the bathroom door, rising up and floating to hover over the note. Luna bit her lip, standing in indecision for a moment before crossing to the bed and picking up the third envelope.

!

_If you want my cooperation, you much first cooperate with me. _

_I will only speak with you if I feel we are equal, put on this kimono, _

_wearing nothing underneath, and to protect my identity, this blind fold. _

_!  
_

Luna considered running for the door, as curious as she was, she wasn't sure she was this curious. After all, what did she really know about this Takiyashi guy?

She dropped the note on the bed and then turned for the door, but as she took her first step, another spark came from under the bathroom door and landed on the note. She picked it up again.

!

_Do not be afraid, I promise I mean you no harm. _

_!  
_

There was something in the words, something that told her she could trust this man. And so, she gave herself up to fate. She put the note into her pocket with the other two, removed her clothes, then picked up the kimono and slid her arms into it. It was beautiful, white silk with pink cherry blossoms on the sleeves and along the bottom, a matching pink obi fastened into a large bow in back. The blind fold was made of white satin, and felt soft against her skin.

She fidgeted with her fingers and sat nervously in a chair at the side of the bed.

"Mr. _Takiyashi_, I…I'm ready."

Luna nearly jumped out of her skin when the bathroom door clicked open. There was the whisper of foot steps across the floor, and a scent came over her, a lovely scent of musk. He stopped in front of her, picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"You look very lovely in the Kimono Luna." His breath was warm against her fingers; he seemed reluctant to let her hand go.

"Thank you." She bit her lip "I'm sure you look very lovely too. I understand that Tom has done a much better job of keeping the Nargles out lately, they are very fond of soft fabric."

He brushed a hand over her shoulder. "So am I." His hand slid from her shoulder to her face. "I am fond of soft skin too."

Luna pulled her hand free from his, definitely nervous now. "You said you had something to tell me."

"I do, in time." He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "But first, I have a prepared a repast of sushi."

"Oh, thank you." Luna held back "But, I don't care for raw fish, it is teeming with aquafoil molecules."

"Fear not, there are many different kinds of sushi, not all of it is made with raw fish. I would never endanger your health with aquafoil molecules."

Luna couldn't help feeling safe. He had been nothing but kind thus far. She sat on the side of the bed, sliding into the middle to pull her legs up along side her. He joined her, a heavy board of some sort on the bed between them.

"The only way to truly savor sushi is with chopsticks, which would be difficult in your present condition."

"I'm a very fast learner," Luna smiled with pride "I won't get any on myself."

He chuckled and brushed a finger over her cheek. "I was referring to the blindfold."

"Oh," Luna giggled, feeling quite silly. "Of course."

"Open please." A fragrant scent brushed past her nose, something wonderful. She opened her mouth obligingly to accept what he offered her. It was cold, and she recognized the stickiness of the rice, a deep flavor that tasted like the sea, something tangy, a deep spice, something sweet and something crunchy.

"That's very good." She smiled; surprised by the unexpected enjoyment she got from the sushi. "Can you tell me, what the flavors are?"

He fed her another piece, then described as she chewed.

"There is rice, and Nori…or what you think of as seaweed, a mixture of many spices, crab, avocado and cucumber, with a touch of Wasabi."

"Wasabi," She said the word slowly, letting it roll of her tongue as she considered it. "That's a lovely word. What does it mean?"

"It's Japanese horseradish, very hot, very spicy."

Luna felt an odd tingle that had little to do with his words and more to do with his tone. She was intrigued.

"May I taste some, without the sushi?"

There was a gentle brush across her lip, a sensation of burning, she flicked her tongue out to taste it and her tongue brushed against the tip of his finger.

"That's very good." Her breathing was shallow, a strange excitement building inside her. "Could I have more?"

The bed shifted as he leaned closer and she felt another brush of the spicy flavor, but it wasn't on his finger…it was on his lips. They were soft against hers, gentle and undemanding, only a tiny flick of his tongue against her lips before he pulled back.

Her excitement doubled. She had no idea where this was headed, but wherever it was, she was in it all the way.

"More please." There was a bigger shift this time, the board being slid from the bed and onto the table. He moved closer, pulling her up and into his arms, and then his lips took hers. Soft at first, but increasingly demanding as he lowered her to her back. She reached up for the mask, but he stopped her.

"No…" He whispered against her lips. "Not just yet."

There was a sound of sliding, the drawer being opened, and then it slid shut again. His hands slid up her arms, drawing them over her head, and then she felt something very soft tied around her wrist. Her body tensed.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He whispered, "I promise."

A calmness fell over her, even as he tied her other wrist to the first, a spindle from the headboard pinning them over her head.

"That's better." He whispered against her cheek, feeling her body relax beneath him. He moved to kneel at the foot of the bed and picked up her foot. He kissed each toe, brushing his lips over the arch, sliding his tongue over the top of her foot and over the ankle. It felt heavenly; she would never have dreamed that the foot could be so sensitive. And he was only just beginning. He moved up her leg, kissing, licking, giving delicate bites here and there. Luna gasped when his tongue slid up the inside of her thigh, her body tingling in expectation, but he shifted again, moving down once again to start at her other foot and work his way up the other side.

Then, his lips found hers again, deeper than before, intoxicating. His chest slid lightly over hers, silk against silk. She felt his cock press against her hip, yet he was in no hurry, content to take his time, to pleasure her at his leisure. A hand moved over her chest, cupping a breast for a moment before sliding behind her and untying the obi at her back. He pulled it free just before his hand moved over her stomach, parting it and sliding inside. The kimono slid away, baring her completely.

"You cheated." His voice was thick with passion and his hand slid down, over the only cloth that still covered her. "You were supposed to take everything off."

She swallowed, wishing she could see his face. Was he angry with her, teasing? "I misunderstood."

"I forgive you, but of course, you will have to be punished."

His fingers moved between her legs, above the fabric of her panties. She spread her legs wide, inviting him to move deeper, but he refused and pushed them back together. His touch was barely perceptible, just enough to entice. She pushed up with her hips and he moved his hand away, held back until she relaxed her body again, obviously this was her punishment.

"Please," There was a slight whimper in her tone, a gentle begging.

"Please what?"

"Take them off."

"I don't think I will, not just yet." He kissed her again, and then slid his hand inside her panties. "But I will do this."

He slid a finger over her, still just the lightest of touches. Her hips thrust up, violently against his hand, and this time he didn't stop her. He slid a finger inside, and then another, rubbing her swollen clit with the heel of his hand. She was agonizingly wet, tantalizingly warm and he had to force away the urge to take her now. Pleasing her was the whole point of their coming together here, his needs were secondary.

Her hips thrust up against his hand and he slid his lips down over her jaw, down her neck to her breasts. The sound of sliding reached her ears again, the popping of a cap being forced open, and then something cool was drizzled over her breasts. His tongue moved over her, the cool became fantastically warm and she caught the scent of coconut. The drizzle moved lower, over her chest to her stomach, and then just above the elastic on her panties. His tongue followed the trail; heating it as it moved…lower, lower, unbearably low, moving excruciatingly slow until he had licked the last of the heat away.

She moaned loudly, it felt so damned good, yet so torturous at the same time. "Please, please take them off now."

He grinned, flicking his tongue under the elastic, and then he pulled his fingers out of her. Smirking at her groans of protest.

"Please," she thrust her hips off the bed, as if trying to search out his fingers. "Please!"

He chuckled, and then hooked his thumbs in the elastic on each hip, pulling them down a quarter inch at a time. Slowly, licking each bit of exposed flesh as it was bared to him, and then finally tossing them away. He took a deep breath, breathing in her essence, and then he raised the bottle and drizzled a fine layer over the wet slit, leaving a healthy dollop on her clit. He licked bottom to top, then pulled her fully into his mouth, sliding two fingers back inside her.

Luna screamed out, every inch of her saturated in smoldering carnal pleasure. His tongue worked over her expertly, shattering her soul, scorching every last nerve ending. Her hands gripped the spindle, so tight that her hands ached. She wanted to fist her hands in his hair, to force his tongue harder against her, to see his tongue moving over her. Yet, not being able to touch, not being able to see, forced her to center her attention on one thing. The spot that was tensing, winding up and close to the point of detonation.

"More…" She panted heavily, gripping the spindle even tighter, so tight now it pulled away from the wall. "More!" He pulled her into his mouth again, sucking hard, waiting for the rush of sweetness.

"Auuughhh!" She grunted and her body went tense, her legs went rigid and her body shook violently as the spindle slammed back against the wall. He plunged his fingers in deep, relishing the tightness as her muscles clamped down around them.

Her body relaxed back against the bed again, her hands went slack and he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. He sat up, untied his kimono and tossed it on the floor next to the bed. He moved over her, kissing each inch of her pale skin until he came to her arms. He freed her hands then pulled her up with him, shifting them so his back was up against the headboard, and pulled her into his lap. She reached for the blindfold again; once again, he stopped her.

"Not yet." He whispered softly against her ear, then pulled her closer and slid the kimono off her shoulders and sent it to the floor to join his.

Luna reached down, taking him in her hand and then rose up, sliding him inside her. He groaned in absolute bliss, she felt so damned good, soothing and warm around his throbbing cock. She moved slowly at first, her hands on his shoulders, her head thrown back. His mouth moved over her neck and breasts, taking small nips with his teeth and pulling her nipples in to suckle. He could still taste the coconut on her skin, and when he kissed her she could taste it on his tongue.

"You feel amazing." He whispered against her neck, his hands tight on her hips, guiding her over him. "So fucking hot."

She moaned against him, her head hung far back, her hair falling in a riot of curls to the bed. His urgency turned extreme and he thrust up hard, slamming his cock deep inside her over and over again.

He panted against her skin, his face buried between her breasts. She panted hard, her own body tightening again as she came. He crushed her to him, his balls slick with her heat, he felt himself spasm, his cock jerking hard inside her, crushing her breasts to his face to smother his need to scream out.

She fell heavily against him, her face resting against his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, quiet, relaxing in the sudden calm. Then, she remembered what had lead her here in the first place.

"What was the matter of great importance that you needed to discuss with me?"

He chuckled and brushed a hand down her back. "That I missed you like mad."

She pulled back slightly and grinned.

"So, how _was_ Japan?"

He laughed and kissed her. "It was great."

"Can I take this off now?"

He grinned, kissing her again before pulling the blindfold off and tossing it away, pleased to see the way her eyes sparkled…the sign of a truly satisfied woman.

"Do you like your kimono?"

"I love it." Luna smirked and peeked over the side of the bed, "It decorates the floor quite nicely."

"Yeah, mine too." He grinned at her mischievously "I told you being married to me would never be boring."

"Yes, I do remember your saying something like that." She grinned, brushed his sweaty hair back and kissed his forehead. "I wasn't expecting you home until Monday, Mr. Takiyashi."

He shrugged and slid a hand between them, the backs of his fingers rubbing gently over her stomach. "You've been so _insatiable_ since we found out you were pregnant, I reckoned you were probably having a hard time without me."

"You were right." Luna smiled, her heart warmed by the knowledge of just how much George loved her, how far he would go to make her happy. She reached over onto the table, picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth, licking the Wasabi off her fingers with a deep appreciative sigh. "Sex and Sushi, does it get any better than this?"

"Don't forget this." He reached down into the blankets and handed her a small bottle. She turned it and looked at the label. A picture of a coconut wrapped in the words _'_Sukin Gokai Suiyaku_ '_

Luna arched an eyebrow and George grinned widely "Burning Lust Potion."

"You know, we might just have to take a trip to Japan together sometime." Luna grinned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We should, there is so much to see, temples and the Sakura trees are beautiful. Wizarding history too."

"Actually, I was thinking about shopping."

"You want another Kimono?" He grinned, sliding his hands down to cup her ass, shifting his hips to savor the sensation of their still connected bodies.

"No, I was just wondering if Sukin Gokai Suiyaku comes in banana."

* * *

FYI: An Obi is the sash on a Kimono.


End file.
